


Across The Ground

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Hurt, Immortality, Temporary Character Death, Tongue Loss, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: His body ached and he could hear the crunch of little stones being ground into dust beneath booted feet as his captors continued their slow, taunting follow.Obi-Wan took a shaky breath, let it out, and continued his agonizing escape.The sharp yell that left his mouth as a blaster bolt tore through his still mending legs echoed through the dusty world around him. He felt the strength leaving his body. He felt his mind start to fade.He could hardly hear the laughter of the men behind him through the roaring in his ears.He choked out a sob and let his head fall to the ground.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Across The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Dragging Themselves Along The Ground square on my bingo card

Obi-Wan’s vision blurred. His ears were ringing and the ground was rough against his bare skin. He wasn’t sure if he moisture on his face was from tears or blood. They felt the same. 

“Where are you going?” A voice barked behind him. Obi-Wan wrenched his eyes shut as his bleeding hands struggled to grip the ground. His legs hurt, and he knew they hadn’t started healing yet. The breaks were bad, but he knew they would be alright soon enough. “We haven’t finished our little chat!”

Obi-Wan’s arms shook with the effort of pulling himself across the rough terrain. He couldn’t reply. 

(Though whether it was from the exhaustion, the fact that all of his concentration was put into pulling himself across the ground, or the fact that his tongue was still growing back, he wasn’t sure.)

His body ached and he could hear the crunch of little stones being ground into dust beneath booted feet as his captors continued their slow, taunting follow. 

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath, let it out, and continued his agonizing escape. 

The sharp yell that left his mouth as a blaster bolt tore through his still mending legs echoed through the dusty world around him. He felt the strength leaving his body. He felt his mind start to fade. 

He could hardly hear the laughter of the men behind him through the roaring in his ears. 

He choked out a sob and let his head fall to the ground. 

Images of Cody, Ahsoka, and Anakin flew through his mind. 

(He did this every time he died. He made sure they were the last faces he ever saw. Though, sometimes Rex was added in or other Jedi made their way into his mind.)

He doesn’t know when the laughter behind him turned to screams. He thinks it was a few moments before his sobs started fighting with the roaring in his ears. 

The legs that appeared in front of Obi-Wan’s eyes were clad in white. Though, he couldn’t make out who they belonged to. His mind whirled with the mystery, but it didn’t last long. 

Moments later, Obi-Wan Kenobi breathed his last breath. 

(20 minutes later, due to the extent of his injuries, Obi-Wan Kenobi was gasping for breath once more.)


End file.
